Sing Me A Song
by Ruffles of Awesomeness
Summary: Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane have only ever had to fend for themselves. Finding a sort of salvation in each other, feelings start to arise. What will happen between them? What will the boy king, Joffrey think as he begins to realize his dog loves the wolf he claimed for his own? **This contains text from the book and the show(script) as I try to develop each character thoroughly.
1. Chapter 1: Thank You

Chapter 1: Thank You

Sansa sat in a trance as her handmaidens tended to her fresh injuries and now tangled hair, the blood clinging to her soft pink gown and underclothes as she stripped down for a much needed bath. Sinking down into the warm water, she dismissed her handmaidens, stressing the idea of wanting to be alone to her thoughts. "But my Lady-" Sansa held up a finger and glared at the four women until one-by-one they dispersed. She hadn't meant to be so cruel, but she wasn't in the mood to be waited on by any of Cersei's spies any longer, her patience wearing thin with all her emotions running rampant.

The heat of the water had finally soothed Sansa enough where she could think back on what had happened in the city, just that morning. Submerging herself into the lavender scented water, memory of the riot overcame her thoughts. She could even place the look in the eyes of her attackers, now. Hate. _Those men hated me and they didn't even know me._ The memory of being held down, the smell and hatred of those men threatened to consume her whole being before she emerged from the water, shaking her thoughts back to the present. Sansa quickly finished bathing and turned her attention to the man who had saved her from the horrors of the riot. _The Hound…_ She hadn't even thanked him after he saved her, she had been in shock and neglected the one person who had come back for her and truly kept her alive. _He's kept me safe since father died, not just this morning, and I haven't said one word of gratitude!_ Berating herself, Sansa decided that she would find him and thank him as soon as she had the ability.

Sansa called for her handmaiden, Shae, to come help her dress before that evening's feast, giving her enough time to set out in search of her true savior.

After what seemed like hours, Shae finally burst through the door in a frenzy. "My lady, Sansa! Is something wrong?" A look of terror strung across Shae's face, causing Sansa to laugh.

"Shae, everything is fine. I own the Hound my thanks for that," she mused. "I owe him not just for today, either." She trailed off, her gaze falling on her soiled gown. It had been the one she was wearing the day her father had been killed, the same day the Hound had saved her from tossing Joffery off the battlements when he made her stare at her father's severed head. He had saved her from herself, yes Joffrey would have died, but she would have died, too. Her mind flashed back to the present and she sighed. "Shae, I need to look presentable for the feast tonight, and," she motioned toward her old, torn gown. "I never want to see that again." Distraught, Shae grabbed Sansa's hands, lovingly. Tears welled in Sansa's eyes as she stared at the gown. "Every time I wear it, something bad happens. I'll take it as a sign from the gods, old and new. Maybe things will get better."

Shae nodded solemnly, tossing the heap of fabric into the fire and sitting Sansa down in front of it to watch her bad luck burn, as Shae readied Sansa for another night with lions and her confrontation with the Hound.

* * *

"DOG!" Joffrey's never ending need to condescend the Hound irked him. _What the fuck could he possibly need, now!?_ The Hound grunted in response, giving the bastard king the go ahead. "I have a new job for you, mother though it would be best." A sly smile spread over Joffrey's face, making the Hound's urge to smash the boy's face against the wall harder to resist, than usual. "You know the Stark girl?"

"Aye." _Of course it's something to do with her, you sick fuck. Can't you leave the poor girl alone? You've put her through enough as it is._ It took all of his might to keep a straight face any time Joffrey brought up Sansa and this time was no different.

"Ah, well, given what happened with those ungrateful peasants this morning, I've decided to reassign your abilities to Sansa as her new guard. I like her pretty I'm sure you're the one who can make sure she stays that way. I'll be announcing it tonight at the feast." Joffrey's evil grin grew even wider and the Hound nodded his reply. "I have plans for her and I trust you. This may even benefit you. Now, be a good dog and fetch my lady, wolf for dinner," he waved his dismissal to the Hound who turned his attention immediately to reaching Sansa's chamber. _New guard!? Fucking cunt._ The Hound shook his head as thoughts of his little bird flashed in his mind. _What have I gotten myself into this time? What did I do to deserve this torture of having to watch him beat her into submission with the help of those knights Sansa loved so much?_ The Hound wasn't even half way to Sansa's chamber when he spotted her at the end of the corridor, walking with a purpose, straight toward him.

* * *

 _Gods she looks beautiful._ The Hound froze at the sight of Sansa in a deep emerald gown that complemented her fiery hair and ivory skin, giving her a womanly glow. _Remember what you're doing, dog!_ The Hound shook his head and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he continued down the corridor as if he hadn't seen her at all. _You're a dog. Act as such._ He grimaced in an attempt to maintain his charade around his little bird. "Girl," he sneered to the best of his ability. "Shouldn't you be in your chamber? Your betrothed wouldn't like it if you went missing right before dining." To his surprise, Sansa rolled her eyes, frowning at the mention of Joffrey, obviously disappointed with the way their conversation had all ready taken a turn.

"Yes, because my well-being was on his mind earlier today as he sat, leaving me to those men." She had regretted her sarcasm the moment it had escaped her lips, bracing for a strike either to her face or torso, as had been the usual punishment every time she spoke out of turn.

"Calm the fuck down, girl. Im not one of your precious knights. I won't hurt you, like that." _Ever, Little Bird. I would never strike you like Ser Meryn._ "Now, tell me why you're wandering around." Sansa had sparked his interest and he relished the fact that she had been bold enough to be so open around him. _She trusts you. That's a bad thing, dog. She can't be allowed to trust anyone._ He looked down at her with pity as he realized she still believed in her fairy-tale knights and princes.

"I-I had been looking for you." Sansa was wringing her hands together, losing all the confidence she may have previously possessed. "I wanted to thank you for saving me today and will, every day since my father dies. You've been so brave," she trailed off, staring into his eyes, their soft grey color reminding her of home, enough to force her to look away in an attempt to regain her composure. The Hound could hear her mumbling _"focus"_ to herself as she took a few deep breaths.

"Brave?" His laugh was half a snarl. "A dog doesn't need courage to chase off rats." The Hound hated having to be so harsh but he had to make her understand how foolish her courtesies were in this place.

Sansa hated the way he spoke, hate just rolling off his tongue whenever he opened his mouth to speak. "Does it give you joy to scare people?" Before she knew it, the Hound had her pinned against the wall his breath smelling of sour wine.

"No, it gives me joy to kill people." Sansa turned to pull away but the Hound just put more pressure against her. "Wrinkle up your face all you like, but spare me your false piety." The air suddenly felt cold as Sansa glared at him, their eyes locking. _Look what you've done, now, dog._

"Why are you always so hateful?" She was hurt at his words. She had meant it when she thanked him. "Why do you have to hurt me, so?" Tears welled in her eyes as she stared up at him. "I was trying to thank you…" She saw his eyes soften even though his face remained in its usual grimace. _She's right, but she still doesn't understand…_

"As if I were one of those true knights you love so well, yes." The Hound leaned closer to her the scent of lavender radiating off of her as she fearlessly stared into his soul with her Tully eyes. "There are no true knights, girl, remember that when I'm all that's left to stand between you and your beloved king," he spat out, tears rolling down Sansa's cheeks. _STOP! STOP! What the fuck are you doing, she's going to hate you, dog._

"You're awful." Sansa couldn't bear to look at him any longer and pulled her gaze away from his, her reaction causing the Hound to release her from his grasp before looking down the corridor to make sure no one had seen them.

"No, Little Bird," he sighed. "I'm honest. It's the world that's awful." He looked down at her, his grimace all but gone, a loving look threatening his facial features. "Come, it's almost time for the feast, you don't want to be late." He offered his arm to Sansa and watched her as they walked in silence to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

A/N: I realized in the last chapter that I had a few errors. I have fixed most if not all of them. This is my first real fanfiction and I am so grateful for all the support I have gotten in such a short amount of time. If you have any ideas to go into this, please message me and I will do my best to incorporate those ideas as I go, just a reminder that I am trying to update this as often as possible. Love y'all lots! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Revealed

The feast in honor of Princess Myrcella had been like any other feast Sansa was forced to endure. Between Cersei's drinking, the roaring laughter of the crowd, and Joffrey's incessant whining, Sansa could barely find any means of enjoyment other than wandering off into her own mind, putting on a smile and maintaining her courtesies when spoken to or mentioned in conversation. As her head began to ache from the mixture of noise and wine, she focused her attention toward the Hound. From where she sat she could see the unburnt side of his face, his square jawline and long, angular nose giving him the look of the North. _Weird. The Cleganes' are Westerners. His looks are as confusing as the man, himself._ The Hound's unkempt hair was swept to the right, covering the scars that had once been a symbol of fear for Sansa. Her heart felt heavy as she thought of how different his life could've been had he not been scarred. _It's not just his face, his heart and mind are scarred, and he's shielded them from the world._ She was no longer afraid of the sinister man who sat before her, but rather, she pitied him. He had only ever known pain and how to take orders. _No wonder he's referred to as a dog. He's treated as such._

The sound of Joffrey's voice snapped Sansa's attention back to reality. "My lady, Wolf. After today's little incident, I've decided to give you a watch dog as protection." He gestured toward the Hound who stood and immediately came to Joffrey's side. "Dog, when my lady is ready, escort her back to her chambers and start your new guard duty. She's now your responsibility." The Hound grunted in response and bowed, returning to his place in the hall. Joffrey looked back at Sansa, shock written in her expression. "Is my lady displeased," he sneered, the annoyance in his tone rising. "Or just ungrateful of her King's, kindness?"

Sansa shook her head, trying to find the right words so to avoid offending Joffrey, further. "I-I'm very grateful, my king!" She could tell he wasn't buying her statement, as true as it was, and started to panic. "I'm thankful you've thought to protect my well-being," she cursed herself when she realized she had come across sarcastic. _You think I would think before I spoke!_ She clenched her jaw and Joffrey nodded, looked forward as if searching for someone, a stern look spreading over his face. It seemed like hours before he looked back at her, a sly smile replacing his scold, making Sansa anxious to escape the situation.

Joffrey stood, scanning the hall once more before reaching down and taking Sansa's hand, bringing her to the center of the dining hall. "Boros, Meryn! I'm going to require your assistance." Joffrey released Sansa's hand and began to circle her, looking her up and down as if inspecting some sort of property. Her hands began to shake lightly but she held herself high as he spoke again, "So my lady, wolf does not appreciate her King's gift? Maybe she just needs a bit of persuasion." A wicked laugh escaped his lips as Ser Meryn grabbed her, waving his permission for them to do as they liked. "Leave her face, I like her pretty."

Boros slammed a fist into Sansa's belly, driving the air out of her. When she doubled over, the knight grabbed her hair and drew his sword, and for one hideous instant she was certain he meant to open her throat. As he laid the flat of the blade across her thighs, she thought her legs might break from the force of the blow. Sansa screamed. Tears welled in her eyes. _It will be over soon._ She soon lost count of the blows.

"Enough," she heard the Hound rasp. "Beating her bloody wont accomplish anything."

Joffrey just laughed. "Quiet, dog! Ser Boros, it seems my lady is overdressed please," he sneered. "unburden her."

Boros shoved a meaty hand down the front of Sansa's bodice and gave a hard yank while Ser Meryn held her by the hair, forcing another scream from Sansa. The silk came tearing away, baring her to the waist. Sansa covered her breasts with her hands. She could hear sniggers, far off and cruel. Hare filled her eyes as she glared at Joffrey.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

* * *

As soon as Boros had shoved his hand down Sansa's bodice, the Hound had grasped the hilt of his sword, but by the time he had a chance to act, Sansa was all ready exposed, her ivory breasts glowing against the emerald fabric that had once been her gown. _Fucking bastards._ He had begun moving toward Ser Boros, drawing his sword when the Imp, Tyrion had stormed in, temporarily ceasing Sansa's torment. _A little late._

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tyrion's voice echoed throughout the hall as he approached Joffrey, followed by his raggedy sellsword, Bronn. He called for someone to cover Sansa and before the king could protest, the Hound ripped off his kingsguard cloak and wrapped it Sansa in it, meeting her gaze as she smiled a small _'thank you'._ He returned to his previous spot, eyeing the hall as Tyrion scolded the king and threatened Ser Meryn. Noe one person other than himself and Tyrion had protested Sansa's ridicule and he swore to himself that he would make sure they all suffered the same way his little bird had. _Fucking corrupt milk-drinkers. Can't even stand up for one of their own._ His attention returned to Tyrion as Joffrey screamed his objection to Tyrion's interference in the situation.

"I am your KING! I can do as I please," Joffrey's voice cracked and he pointed at the distraught girl at the center of the room. "That bitch is ungrateful of her king's mercy and kindness AND she is of traitor's blood! She deserves to be punished." The Hound could see the coming tantrum forming in Joffrey's face and gave Tyrion an alarming look, hoping he would acknowledge it. _Fucking bastard, get her out of here!_

"Clegane, take Lady Sansa to her chambers, please," Tyrion nodded at the Hound before glaring at Joffrey. "I need to educate my nephew on the makings of a decent king!" The Hound scooped Sansa into her arms and walked out of the dining hall, holding the sobbing girl close as Joffrey shrieked his usual insults back and forth between his uncle and Sansa.

* * *

Sansa didn't speak until they reached the door to her chamber, looking around to make sure it was safe to speak freely. "Thank you," she muttered. "No one else would've stood up for me." Tears welled in her eyes again and she looked down, wringing her hands together. _All I do is cry. When will it end?_ Taking a deep breath, Sansa blinked her tears away and locked eyes with the Hound. "C-can I keep the cloak?" she hugged it close, taking in its warmth and scent, forcing a raspy laugh from the Hound.

"Aye, little bird," he smirked down at her, "you can keep it. Now go get cleaned up." Sansa turned to open her chamber door before looking back.

"What do I call you? You're going to be spending a lot of time around me, and I-I'm not a monster, like Joffrey," Sansa sighed and looked down, uncertain of her own intentions. "W-what do I call you…?" The Hound had never had anyone ask what he wanted, the shock causing him to freeze, a look of confusion spreading over both of their faces. Sansa started to fidget, avoiding the Hound's gaze, "I'm not comfortable calling you 'dog' or 'the Hound.' You're a person, not an animal. I want to treat you as such." Sansa grasped his hand before thinking about it and gave him a hopeful look.

The Hound gasped and locked eyes with Sansa. "J-Just call me Sandor," he spoke softly, running his thumb over the top of her hand. "And what do you want me to call you?" Sansa smiled before turning back to her door, a blush flowing over her face.

"I'll always be your little bird… Sandor." She mouthed his name a few more times before opening her chamber door. "Goodnight, Sandor." He nodded, staring at her door after he heard it click closed.

"Goodnight, Little Bird."

* * *

The moment Sansa stepped into her room, Shae was by her side, searching for any fresh injuries. "Was it Joffrey, again?" Sansa just nodded, her thoughts focused on the tingly feeling on the top of her hand and the ease she felt with Sandor rather than the events during the feast. Shae helped Sansa undress for, yet another, bath to sooth her nerves. Sinking into the water, Sansa sighed, relief spreading over her all ready bruising body. The purples and greens forming on her wrists and belly. _A reminder of where I am. I'll wear them with pride around Joffrey._ She laid back and sighed, the thought of Sandor burning through her mind. There was obvious tension between them, but Sansa couldn't quite place it, the idea causing her to blush.

"Sansa. You're blushing," Shae's voice brought Sansa out of her trance, her smile all but gone. "My lady, you know you can tell me anything. I don't work for Cersei." Sansa nodded. There was no sense hiding anything from her Lorathi handmaiden, Sansa caved, telling her everything that had happened between Sandor and herself before and after the feast, and how he had tried to stop Joffrey from beating her in the dining hall.

"He's my new guard. I'm grateful, but I was surprised that Joffrey had given me his 'dog' for me when he clearly didn't care about my life just this morning! Sandor was the one who came back for me, and from what I understand, it was against the king's orders." Sansa's anger was rising at the idea of being beaten for something so ridiculous. "I said I was thankful and he still stripped me and beat me. Only Sandor and Tyrion had said anything, everyone else just sat there and stared, laughing at me." Sansa bit her lip, rising out of her bath, covering herself with a robe. "I thought Ser Boros would kill me and Sandor looked like he was about to kill him himself. He protected me in his own way, giving me his cloak to cover up and carrying me back against Joffrey's wishes." She sat at her vanity as Shae began to gently brush out her hair for bed, tracing her thumb against the top of her hand as Sandor had done.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for the king's dog, given the way you speak about him." A sly smile stretched over Shae's face as Sansa's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, Sansa. I can keep a secret if you can." Sansa looked back at her, curiosity replacing her initial shock. Shae smiled bright and continued brushing Sansa's hair. "You know how I started working here?"

"You came with Tyrion." Shae nodded, starting a loose braid.

"Well, yes, but that's not why I started working here. I love my lion, and he's keeping us both safe by keeping us together." Sansa smiled, knowingly and nodded. "Keep my secret and I'll keep yours." She kissed the top of Sansa's head and helped her into bed, leaving Sansa to her thoughts.

* * *

Sandor stood outside Sansa's chamber door thinking about what had happened between them. _What the fuck happened? She didn't even flinch when her hand was in mine._ He laid his head against the wall trying to clear his mind. He had always thought she was beautiful and felt protective over her, but now he couldn't even get her out of his head. Her lavender scent, fiery red hair, perfect ivory skin drove him crazy. _How the hell am I supposed to keep her safe if I always wasn't to pounce on her!?_ Sandor knew he was in love with the girl since he had met her, but their circumstances made the idea of them being together hopeless, so rather than acting on his own desires for her, he sought to protect her from her surroundings. He was someone she could trust, even if he could be harsh at times, he only meant to help her survive. _"I'll always be your little bird" that's what she said. What did she mean?_ Sandor groaned in frustration, glaring at Sansa's chamber door, cursing himself for his weakness around her. _Get over yourself, dog. She deserves a prince…_

He sat there the rest of the night, sharpening his knife and keeping his little bird safe, trying to organize is thoughts about their situation, his situation. When first light shone through the windows in the corridor his mind was made up. He would tell her how he felt, he just had to figure out how.


	3. Chapter 3: Flowered

A/N This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry I took so long. I start college in a week and I've been mega-prepping. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flowered

Three Days Later:

The mob surged around Sansa, shrieking, a maddened beast with a thousand faces. Everywhere she turned she saw faces twisted into monstrous inhuman masks. She wept and told them she had never done them hurt, yet they dragged her from her horse all the same. "No," she cried, "no, please don't, don't!" But no one paid her any heed. She shouted for Sandor, for her brothers, for her dead father and her dead wolf, but none of them came. Women swarmed over her like weasels, pinching her legs and kicking her in the belly, and someone hit her in the face and she felt her teeth shatter. Then she saw the bright glimmer of steel. The knife plunged into her belly and tore and tore and tore, until there was nothing left of her down there but shiny wet ribbons.

Sansa awoke in a panic, the early morning light giving her surroundings an eerie but familiar glow. _It was just a dream._ Sansa sat up, a sharp pain in her abdomen and foreign stickiness between her legs. _Oh Gods._ Frantic, she pulled off the bed coverings revealing large blotches of red spread over her bedding. "Oh gods, no, no, please no!" Sansa jumped up, grabbing a knife to try and hack away any evidence of the unforgiving sight. "No," she screamed in frustration and began to sob with helplessness as Shae ran into her chamber.

"My lady, what-" she paused at the sight of the devastated girl clutching a knife as if for support. "Sansa, what did you do" Shae looked her over for any injuries, noticing the blood on the back of her nightgown. "Sansa, did you-"

A loud sob burst from Sansa as she pointed at her ruined bedding. "I can bear Joffrey's children." A look of panic spread over her face. She rushed over to Sansa's bed reaching under her feather mattress.

"Help me flip it!" Sansa joined her side but as they lifted it to its side, another one of Sansa's handmaidens walked in, saw the blood and turned the other way to report to Cersei.

"No," Sansa whimpered, desperate to keep her flowering a secret.

"Stay here," Shae ran after the handmaiden, pulling her knife out as she pinned the maid to the wall. "You say anything, and I'll slit your throat myself. Understand?" The maid nodded, fear stricken. Shae ran back to Sansa as fast as she could but as she got closer she heard Sansa's sobs, again. Sandor was standing next to the sobbing girl, a look of pity on his face.

* * *

Sandor had been returning from his breakfast when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. _Sansa!_ He charged to her room, praying to whatever gods were listening that Ser Meryn or Joffrey hadn't gotten to her. As he reached the corridor where her rooms were located, he saw one of Cersei's spies run out of the room quickly followed by Tyrion's lover, Shae, running after her with a purpose, a knife grasped in her hands. _What the hell…_

Sandor stopped for a moment when he heard Sansa crying again, as he entered her room he saw her sitting at the edge of her bed, her bedding red with blood. _Oh Gods…_ "Sansa," he treaded carefully, trying not to alarm her. Sansa looked up at him, her eyes swollen with tears as she stood up. "Little bird did you…?" She nodded motioning toward the blood, another sob escaping her lips.

"Sandor, what do I do. I don't want his children." She looked back at him, helpless in her situation. "He's a monster. I can't…" she ran into his embrace, sobbing loudly. Sandor set her down on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"Little Bird, you need to tell the queen. I know more than any of these fuckers that if she even suspects you tried to hide this, she'll take your head like Joffrey did your father's." He hated having to convince her to reveal such a terrible sign of womanhood to the one person who would ruin her life permanently, but he didn't want to see her suffer for something as silly as her flowering. "You need to tell so you can live, I'll go with you, little bird." He stood as Shae entered the room, looking at Sansa with heavy eyes. _Cersei needs to hear it from Sansa's lips._

* * *

Queen Cersei was breaking her fast when Sansa was ushered into her solar. "Sansa, sit, please," the queen said graciously. "Are you hungry?" She gestured at the table. There was porridge, honey, milk, boiled eggs, and crisp fried fish.

The sight of the food made Sansa ill. "No, thank you. Your Grace."

"I don't blame you. Between my son and the threat of Stannis Baratheon on Joffrey's throne, I can barely eat, myself. And now you've bled, you're cutting through your silk bedding. What did you hope to accomplish, little dove?" Sansa was frozen, her anxiety slowly rising, the knot in her stomach sending a sharp pain through her body.

Sansa lowered her head. "The blood frightened me."

"The blood is a sign of your womanhood, you flowered, no more. You think your mother would have prepared you." Cersei simply smiled at Sansa, amusement obvious in her body language. "What did you expect, little dove?"

Sansa had never felt less flowery and began to wring her hands. "I just thought it would be less…messy." A deep laugh escaped Cersei's lips as Sansa spoke.

"Wait until you birth a child, Sansa. A woman's life is nine parts mess to one part magic, you'll learn that soon enough with Joffrey, and the parts that look like magic often turn out to be the messiest of all." She took a sip of wine. _How fitting that she would be drinking. Is there any time of day where she doesn't have wine?_ "So now you are a woman. Do you have the least idea of what that means?"

"It means that I am fit to be wedded and bedded to bear children for the king."

Cersei gave a wry smile. "An idea that no longer excites you as it once did. I understand. I was the same way with Robert." She continued, going off on a tangent about her children and her late husband, but Sansa hadn't heard much of it. She could hardly focus on anything with the pain in her stomach, but was brought back to the conversation when Cersei addressed her. "Here's a piece of advice, little dove. Love no one but the children you bear. It makes you stupid and weak." She looked down at her wine, the memory of her dead husband forcing a larger smile on her face.

"But shouldn't I love the king? Doesn't everyone want to be loved?" Sansa knew the answer to her questions. She could never love him again. Ever since that day on the Trident where Arya had wounded Joffrey, he had hated Sansa. She knew that his hate had been what set hers in motion. Joffrey didn't want to be loved, he wanted to be feared and he had instilled that fear and hatred in Sansa.

Cersei sighed. "You can try, little dove. Love is a sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same, try and remember that." Sansa nodded, looking down once more before Cersei dismissed her.

* * *

 _If love makes you weak, why am I still here?_ She didn't believe Cersei's poisonous words and smiled to herself as she left, Sandor joining her as she exited the Queen's solar.

"Well that wasn't too eventful." Sansa's sudden outburst mad Sandor laugh, his raspy voice calming her nerves. "She thinks I'm stupid but I understand her game." She trailed off into thought, growing quiet.

"Best keep her ignorant of that fact, little bird." Sandor could see that something was bugging Sansa. "You have something on your mind? You're awful quiet. You're never quiet."

Sansa shrugged. "I'm just in pain." _Keep up the facade. That's how you survive here. Play her game._ A small smile planted itself on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blackwater Ignites

A/N: Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in the last two months or so. I just started college and haven't had much time for anything outside school work. But as promised, here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. Any feedback can be good feedback! Thanks! ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 4: The Blackwater Ignites

The Great Hall was a mess, everyone running around in a fit of confusion before the coming battle with Stannis Baratheon and his forces. Sansa was standing at the end of the hall with Shae, silently praying for all the men who poured themselves unknowingly into a battle they wouldn't necessarily win.

Turning to Shae, she sighed. "My Lady? What's wrong?" Sansa shook her head and motioned around her.

"This. It's sad. They're going to be fighting for a king who would rather watch them starve to death than help his people so he can be well fed and are doing it willingly, it's stupid." Sansa frowned, her mood sour. "It's a waste." Shae simply nodded before resting her head on Sansa's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Sansa. You have other things to focus on."

"Yes. I get to sit in Maegor's Holdfast to be tortured by Cersei's presence. She thinks I'm stupid. I don't understand why I have to be there. All she'll do is make me feel bad." Sansa's annoyance with the Queen Regent had spiked since their last conversation, and Sansa had tried to avoid her at all costs, blaming her pain for her absence. _I don't want to have to sit there and be insulted._ She sighed, again, acknowledging the fact that she had no choice and braced for what would probably be the longest night of her life.

"Sansa!" The King's boyish shout rang throughout the hall, Joffrey had seen her. "Sansa! Here!" _He calls me as if he were calling a dog. How appropriate._ Sansa threaded her way through a file of gold-cloaked spearmen as Joffrey beckoned her closer. "The battle will begin soon, everyone says so."

"May the gods have mercy on us all."

"My Uncle is the one who will need mercy, not that he will receive any." He drew his sword, swinging it around a couple times before looking back at Sansa. "What do you think of my new blade, I call it Hearteater." _He named his sword before he used it? I thought swords were named for their deeds in battle._ A small smile formed on Sansa's lips as she thought of Joffrey's old sword, Lion's Tooth. Her little sister had disarmed him and thrown it into the river. _If a little girl could disarm him…_ "It is beautifully wrought, Your Grace." She held back a laugh and gave her most sincere smile to the boy king.

"Bless my steel with a kiss, my lady, wolf." He extended the lade down to her. "GO on, kiss it." The steel was cold on Sansa's lips, but the gesture seemed to please Joffrey, much to Sansa's satisfaction. "I'll let you kiss it again when I return, and taste by Uncle's blood." _If one of your knights kills him with your sword, maybe._

"So you will be leading the men into battle? It is said my brother always goes where the battle is thickest," she said recklessly. "Though he is older than Your Grace, to be sure. A man grown."

That made him frown. _STUPID! Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_ She had immediately regretted saying anything at all as Joffrey spoke about killing her brother before stalking off.

"Maybe, he'll fall in battle, Sansa." Shae held her hand as Sansa laughed.

"No, he'll come back. The worst one's always do."

* * *

"Do they?" Sandor's raspy voice startled Sansa, causing her to laugh. "And what if I come back from this shit? Would that make me the worst kind of person?" He smiled at her, eyeing Joffrey as the boy exited the hall.

"You know I don't think you to be that kind of person, Sandor." A blush burned in her cheeks, causing Sandor to chuckle. He still hadn't told her the way he felt, it had been the hardest week of his life. Between guarding the King and Sansa, getting ready for the battle for King's Landing, and coming to terms with his feelings for the Little Bird, Sandor had little time to really speak to her about it, or figure out how he was going to reveal his feelings. _I need to say something soon; I may never see her again if this goes awry._ "I think that of people like Cersei. I've been invited to sit out the battle with her in Meagor's Holdfast. Gods help me." The Little Bird's sarcasm snapped Sandor back to the present. _Now's the time, dog._

"Little Bird," Sandor started, anxiety taking over. _Agh! You're dumb, she'll never feel the same._ As if Sansa could sense the tension in what he wanted to say, she turned to Shae, asking her to wait for her outside the hall.

"I'll be there in a minute, Shae." Knowingly, Shae smiled at them both, bowed and left them to talk. "What's on your mind, Sandor? I've never seen you this nervous, is it the battle?"

Sandor's laugh roared through the almost empty hall, gaining the attention of a few bystanders before they went back to their business. "No, lass. Battle doesn't make me nervous. You do." _This is it. This is where I die._

"Me?" Sansa's expression shifted from heavy confusion to a slow realization of what Sandor had meant. "Are you saying that you-"

"I love you. And I will protect you to my dying breath, Sansa." He looked around the now empty hall and thanked the gods nobody had heard what he said. A dark red blush started to spread over Sansa's face, making him smile. "Sansa, dammit, you don't have to love me, but if I die tonight, I wanted you to know that I've always loved you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb before slipping and arm around her waist, bringing her lips to his. He had expected her to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the passion between them.

Sandor set her down before going any further, embarrassed at how he had so easily lost control and how quickly Sansa had reciprocated the kiss. _She didn't pull away._ He smiled at Sansa, once more before kissing her softly again. "Pray for me, Little Bird," he reluctantly pulled away from Sansa, looking at her only once more before rushing to the battlements to guard Joffrey.

* * *

"All rise for Her Grace, Cersei of House Lannister, Queen Regent and Protector of the Realm," the royal steward cried. Sansa had arrived late and had still been in attendance before the queen, the idea making her fight the urge to roll her eyes as Cersei glided into Maegor's Holdfast as if nothing was happening on the outside of the castle walls, a look of disgust on her face as she took her place on the dais, her attention turning immediately to Sansa.

"You look pale, Sansa," Cersei observed. "Is your red flower still blooming?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"How apt. The men will bleed out there, and you in here." A smirk barely visible on her perfect lips.

"Why is Ser Ilyn here?" Sansa blurted out, disturbing the new found quiet in the room. The queen gestured toward the barred doors at the end of the hall, almost laughing at Sansa's comment.

"To deal with treason. When axes smash down those doors, you may end up thanking him for his service." Sansa nodded before speaking without thorough thought, again, asking about the guards on post and whether or not they had the ability to keep them safe, Ser Ilyn giving her a wary feeling. "Loyal sellswords are as rare as virgin whores, Sansa. Don't be so daft." The queen quickly turned her attention to the wine provided her by the servants in the room, giving Sansa the chance to focus on praying for the lives the king and his mother were so willing to waste.

Kneeling in prayer with the others, Sansa's thoughts roamed toward Sandor and what he had said in the Great Hall. _"I love you. And I will protect you to my dying breath, Sansa."_ His sudden outburst had caught Sansa off guard, she hadn't been prepared for anything as complicated as a sort of love from or for Sandor. _I didn't even say anything back._ She berated herself as she prayed for his life and the lives of all the men who were outside the Red Keep fighting for their lives.

"Sansa," Cersei's voice rang through Sansa's head. _All ready?_ "Come here, Little Dove." Sansa stood and sat at Cersei's side. "What are you doing?"

"Praying, Your Grace."

"Oh, you're just perfect, aren't you? What exactly are you praying for?'

"For the gods to have mercy on us all."

"On all of us? Including me? What about Joffrey?" Cersei narrowed her eyes at Sansa, studying her as if she were looking for a reason to berate the girl.

"I love Joffrey with all my-"

"Oh do shut up. I learned a long time ago that prayer is a waste of a time. The gods don't listen. They watch and wait for us to do what we always do, fail. You don't get anything out of praying, only out of action. Here," she handed Sansa a glass of wine. "Drink." Sansa didn't question it and drank until she felt lightheaded, her mind wandering once again to the man who said he had loved her. _I hope he's okay. I pray by the old gods and the new that he comes back._

* * *

It had all happened so fast. One second, Joffrey and his uncle, Tyrion had been bickering like two spoilt children and the next, Blackwater Bay was glowing green with Wildfire. Sandor's scars started to twitch and his anxiety spiked at the sight of the flames. _For fucks sake. IT HAD TO BE FIRE!_ He closed his eyes and sighed, the boy king laughing hysterically as the enemy burned. _Just focus, dog. You have a bigger cause, now._ He had been thinking about what had happened between he and Sansa, how she hadn't ridiculed him or even pulled away when he had kissed her, but now his thoughts were focused solely on the green flames that threatened to break him.

Half of Stannis's fleet was ablaze, the wildfire spreading between both the enemy's ships along with what was left of Joffrey's own naval force, and yet dark shapes were still moving through the charred ruins of the riverfront towards the Mud Gate. Tyrion and Joffrey started arguing when a runner came panting up the steps.

"My lord, hurry!" He threw himself to one knee in front of Joffrey. "Stannis's forces have landed on the tourney grounds, hundreds! They're bringing a ram up to the King's Gate."

Sandor heard Tyrion curse before he pointed his stubby finger at Sandor. "You. You're going to command those forces! Now go!" Sandor grunted, leading the boy king straight into danger, giddy giggles escaping Joffrey's mouth at the idea of killing his uncle's men.

BOOM! Joffrey's nervous scream echoed over the battlements. "What are they doing!? Kill them all!" His voice cracked as another hit on the gates from the ram echoed through the gatehouse square. The groaning of the hinges on the gates sounded like the moans of a dying giant, sending Joffrey into yet another fit. "Dog! Stop them!" Sandor rolled his eyes, sending men out to meet Stannis's in the green light.


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy King

A/N YELLOW! Just a heads up, I did a lot of head-jumping throughout this chapter. You also get a peek at Joffrey's POV. (I will be using him more often in the chapters to come and I promise it will make more sense as I go.)

Update: I have finals in two weeks, so I will finally have the time to upload regularly for awhile. Have a happy Thanksgiving(For those of you celebrating this week), enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Boy King

There was blood everywhere. All over the beach, the men, in Sandor's eyes as he swiped through more and more men, defending the King's gate. Joffrey and his uncle, Tyrion, were up on the battlements, shouting orders down at the men as if they weren't watching their own allies fall at the hands of Baratheon soldiers. Sandor had been leading what was left of the Red Keep's forces in and out of battle for the last few hours and the carnage never seemed to lull. _Keep fighting, dog. You can't let these fuckers win._ His sword arm was sore and everywhere he turned, it seemed the green glow of Wildfire was reaching out to him. "Retreat!" Sandor pulled his forces back, again and stormed into the battlements demanding wine.

Tyrion was standing at the top of the battlements, screaming at the men retreating to the square. "What do you think you are doing!?" Sandor gulped down the wine given to him and eyed the dwarf. "Get back out there, dog!"

"No." Sandor wrenched off his helm with both hands and let it fall to the ground. The steel was scorched and dented, the left ear of the snarling hound sheared off. A gash above one eye had sent a wash of blood down across Sandor's old burn scars, masking half his face.

"Yes." Tyrion faced him.

Sandor's breath came ragged. "Bugger that. And you."

Bronn stepped forward beside him. "We've been out. Three times. Half our men are killed or hurt. Wildfire bursting all around us, horses screaming like men and men like horses. This is folly-"

"Do you think we hired you to fight in a tourney? Shall I bring you a nice iced milk and a bowl of raspberries? No? Then get on your fucking horse. You too, dog. The King's Hand commands you."

"Bugger the King's Hand. And bugger this city." The blood on Sandor's face glistened red as he spoke against the dwarf. Tyrion's face went white at Sandor's sudden outburst. Even for the man known as The Hound, that was uncalled for. Tyrion nodded and looked up at Joffrey, sighing heavily before starting down the steps to the square.

"Someone bring my helmet! They've taken a ram to the gate, you can hear them, we need to disperse them. I will lead the sortie, dog. You stay and guard Joffrey. That is your title after all, no?" Sandor grunted and found his way to Joffrey's side, fear etched in the boy king's face as he watched his dwarf uncle lead the sortie back on to the beach.

* * *

Joffrey scanned the battle on the beach, scanning for his uncle Tyrion, whether he was alive or dead was unknown. _Mother would've liked to be out here for this._ It was no secret that the Queen Regent and her younger brother had never gotten along and had, at most times wished each other dead, but this would've done it for that feud.

"Mother wanted him to fight in your place, anyway. Good thing you chickened out, right, dog?" Sandor grunted down at the boy, his eyes kept on the battle. _Good dog._ Joffrey smiled to himself and continued the search for Tyrion. _How hard can it be to find a man of his stature!?_ He had been looking for what seemed like hours before he saw his uncle's tiny body spread out on the beach. "Look there, Tyrion's spread out on the beach! Is he moving!?" He pointed down at what seemed like a lifeless body of the Lannister lord before Sandor grabbed him, pulling him away from the battlements.

"What!? NO! I have to know if that creature is dead! Mother will be delighted!" Sandor's grasped tightened and before Joffrey could protest further, he was back in the Red Keep, Sandor locking every door behind them.

"Then you will have the chance to tell her, but you aren't getting killed out there." Sandor set Joffrey down and drew his sword. "If he is dead, the men will rally against you. He was what was keeping that sortie together. If you were right and that little man is dead, then so are you unless we get you to safety. Go to Maegor's Holdfast, now." Sandor put his ear against the door before shoving Joffrey through. "Go, now. Tell the Queen Regent what has happened."

It was the first time Sandor had ever ordered the Boy King around, the sting of his words left Joffrey speechless, he simply nodded and headed for Maegor's Holdfast to inform his mother of her most recent victory and impending doom. _The men will rise up against me? Then they will fall, we will not._

As Joffrey drew closer to Maegor's Holdfast, his thoughts switched to what awaited him with his mother and those she had invited to feast with her. _Sansa… The bitch is there with the others._ A smile stretched across his face as he opened the door, his mother and her guests gaping at the sight of the Boy King. _Time to have some fun._

"Mother, I have news."

* * *

Joffrey's presence had startled everyone as he burst in to inform the Queen Regent of what was happening outside the safety of Maegor's Holdfast. The women and children present were all quiet as they strained to gain any sort of information that would give them hope of lasting the night. Sansa herself was curious, but had an easier time listening as she was motioned forward by a now smiling Cersei.

"I'm sure he's dead, he wasn't moving. He led the sortie after the Hound, but the men still seem to be getting pushed back by Stannis and his men. I'm sure we will be fine, but you should know that our men are dying faster than Stannis' are landing on the beach, with Tyrion dead and the Hound not out in the sortie fighting, I don't know how things will turn o— " Sansa's presence silenced Joffrey who looked her up and down. _They couldn't mean that both Tyrion and Sandor have fallen… He would be fighting out there if he weren't._ Sansa's face went white as she thought of Sandor lying on the battlefield, lifeless. She would be alone and he would have died alone. "Still flowering my lady? Or just worried for your King? No need, I'm fine, don't need to look so pale, now." He sneered at her before giving the Queen Regent space with Sansa.

"I'm sorry, little Dove. He has blood lust, like all true heroes. Now, I need to ask if you can keep these mice busy whilst I go for a moment? Ser Ilyn will keep an eye on all of you, no worries." Sansa nodded, looking at the women and children in the room. _She invited them here and has such little regard for them, and the men who are fighting to keep her position safe._ She looked back at the Cersei and smiled small.

"Of course, Your Grace. I'm sure there are more important things compared to these mice that you need to attend to." She gave the sincerest smile she could muster and curtsied as Cersei rose out of her seat and strode through the door.

"Thank you, little Dove. Good luck." With a sly smile, the Queen Regent motioned to Joffrey before closing the doors to Maegor's Holdfast, leaving Sansa with the women and Joffrey.

"Mistress Sansa, what is going on? Where is she going?" Panic started to spread amongst the ladies like wildfire when the doors closed. Sansa sat them down, trying to keep her own composure around the fear struck women.

"Her Grace has an important matter to attend to, why don't we sing in prayer for those who are fighting for us?" Sansa started a song to the Mother as the women started to join in, she found Shae, pulling her aside. "Cersei left and the last thing I heard was that Tyrion and Sandor may have been killed." Sansa felt Shae stiffen before she hugged her tight. "What do we do? Joffrey is here, he survived just like I said and now we may both be missing those we love. And Cersei left Ser Ilyn here, to do gods know what…" Sansa shut her eyes, holding back tears she couldn't shed in front of everyone, especially Joffrey.

"If what you say is correct and they are gone, you are in danger, Sansa." Shae pulled Sansa toward the doors to exit Maegor's Holfast out of Joffrey's sight, the women still spread out and singing in prayer.

 _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

 _Save our sons from war, we pray,_

 _Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

 _Let them know a better day._

"You heard the Queen, before? Loyal Sellswords don't exist. If you stay here and we lose, you'll be in the worst place possible for a Lady of your title. You need to run and get to safety. Lock yourself in your room and do not let anybody in, do you understand?" Sansa nodded as she was pushed out of Maegor's Holdfast before grabbing Shae's arm.

"What about you?" Shae lifted up her skirt, revealing a knife strapped to her thigh. Nobody will hurt me. You need to go, my lady. Be swift." Sansa bit her lip and turned around, running to her room as Shae shut the door to Maegor's Holdfast. _Get to your room and lock the door. Get to your room and lock the door. Get to your room and lock the door.._

* * *

 _What in the Seven Hells!?_ Joffrey had been keeping an eye on Sansa since his mother left, she had been singing in prayer with the "ladies" of the court and then suddenly vanished. He eyed Shae as she walked away from the doors leading away from Maegor's Holdfast before he realized what had happened. _She's going to make a run for it. Oh, this is too good._

Joffrey hurried past Ser Ilyn and out the door, chasing after her. _Let's see what the bitch has planned, tonight._ He entered the corridor that led to her bedchamber when he found the Hound entering her bedchamber. _Ah, the dog aches for a bitch._ He inched closer to Sansa's rooms, straining to listen to the commotion inside.

* * *

Sandor had been standing guard by Maegor's Holdfast for what felt like an eternity as he thought of his little bird. _She's in there. She's with Joffrey but she's safe, for now. Just have to keep her that way, dog._ His eyes scanned up and down the corridor, keeping a look out for anyone or anything unfriendly when he saw the glittery flow of green and silver fabric. _What…?_ As he stalked closer to the moving figure, he caught a glimpse of bright red hair. _Sansa! What is she doing!?_ Sandor looked behind him, making sure nobody had seen either of them before chasing after her, himself.

Sandor had stayed quiet behind Sansa as he followed her, keeping her safe as she ran to her bedchamber. _Smart girl._ He knocked softly on the door when he was sure nobody was close. "Little Bird, its Sandor, let me in. You're safe."


	6. Chapter 6: An Announcement

Chapter 6: An Announcement

Sansa's heart skipped a beat when she saw Sandor outside her bedchamber. "I thought you were dead." She stepped aside letting him in before she shut and barred the door. Sansa hugged Sandor tight and buried her face in his armor. "Joffrey had been talking about Lord Tyrion leading the sortie in your place and made no other mention, I was stupid to think they would have killed you."

"They almost did, lass." He stepped away from her and opened the curtains to her balcony. Outside, a swirling lance of jade light spit at the stars, filling the room with a green glare. Sansa saw his face for a moment, all black and green, the blood on his face black as tar. "That damned fire almost did me in. If it weren't for Tyrion taking over and me watching over that brat king, I would be dead." Sansa looked at his face in horror before rushing to her washbowl to get a wet cloth. Some instinct made her lift her had to cup his cheek before gently wiping away the dried blood. The room was too dark to see him completely, but she could feel the stickiness of the blood being washed away. When she was sure that it was all gone, she kissed him on the cheek and sat him down.

"But you didn't die. And you came to me, but why?" Her curiosity was eating at her, but given the condition Sandor had come to her, she couldn't rush his answers.

"I meant what I said before I went out there. I have always loved you, Little Bird. I didn't run because I knew what Joffrey would do to you if I had left." An angry look spread across his face as he thought back to the boy king and his hatred toward the innocent girl. "If anything were to happen because I left, I would never forgive myself." Sandor took Sansa's hand and smiled small at her.

 _He has said he loves you twice and you haven't said a thing._ Sansa blushed deeply and knelt next to him, her hand in his. "Little Bird, you must think I'm fucking mad." Sansa shook her head and smiled bright.

"No, I understand." Sansa looked out past her balcony. The sky outside was darker, with only a few pale green ghosts danced against the now fading stars. A chill wind was blowing, banging the shutters. A small whisper escaped Sansa's lips as she looked back at Sandor. "I love you, too." Before Sandor could react, they heard a bell ringing, far off across the city. The sound was a deep-throated bronze booming, coming faster with each knell.

The first faint hint of dawn was visible in the east, and they could hear men cheering. "Is it over then?" Sansa smiled at Sandor and pulled him over to the balcony. The shouting of the Tyrell and Lannister men rung through the Red Keep. "And Joffrey has prevailed." Sansa's smiled faded as she gripped Sandor's hand. "Which means… I still have to marry him."

* * *

The throne room was a sea of nobles as Sandor watched from his place by Joffrey's throne. The Tyrell and Lannister armies had charged into battle at the last minute and saved the city from Stannis Baratheon. Joffrey had succeeded and didn't even have to lift a finger. Lord Tywin Lannister made a spectacle of himself as the boy king proclaimed his grandfather Savior of the City and Hand of the King.

Sandor stood silent as the ceremonies continued, scanning the room for Sansa. _She said she loved you back, dog. What in the Seven Hells are you going to do?_ He found her among the other noble women of the Court in the gallery, above Joffrey's throne. She had a grim look on her face as she watched the ceremonies before she caught Sandor's gaze and smiled small. Their gaze held for a few seconds before a tumult of cheering filled the throne room, pulling them from each other. Cries of _"Margaery, Margaery"_ as Joffrey had decided to cast Sansa aside and take Margaery Tyrell as his wife.

Sandor looked back at Sansa, the obvious signs of relief on her face. _Lucky girl. Don't give him the satisfaction of a smile, Little Bird._

* * *

Sansa felt curiously light-headed. _I am free._ She could feel eyes upon her. _I must not smile,_ she reminded herself. She knew that no matter what she felt inside, the face she showed the world must look distraught. "I will not have my son humiliated," Cersei said. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes. But if I'm not to be queen, what will become of me."

"That will need to be determined. For the moment, you will remain here." Cersei sat at her place by Joffrey's throne, the court continued with its business.

The light outside the windows was fading by the time the session drew to a close. Sansa felt limp with exhaustion as she made her way down from the gallery. She wondered how Joffrey had managed to set his favorite toy aside without even a second thought. _Sandor must be as relieved as I am. One less person we need to worry about._

In the safety of her chambers, Sansa was able to muffle a squeal of joy into her pillow. _I'm free!_ A knock on her chamber door brought her back to reality, she should have been preparing to dine with her captures. _By the Old Gods and the new, Sansa. DON'T SMILE!_ She quickly opened the door to find Sandor, alone. Throwing herself into his arms, she held back yet another squeal. _"_ Oh, gods be good, Sandor, he did it, he put me aside in front of everyone! I'm free…"

"You're not free yet, Little Bird. Not until that little monster is married to his beloved Highgarden Maid." Sandor smiled down at Sansa, hugging her close. "Come now, wipe that smile from your face or you'll give yourself away." Sansa nodded and pinched herself, feigning tears for her "loss" and followed Sandor to Cersei's chambers.

* * *

Sandor stood at attention by Joffrey as he dined with his family, Margaery and Sansa, who had not said a word unless spoken to, a grim look plastered on her face. _Keep it up, Little Bird. Not too much longer for tonight._ Thankfully, Joffrey was preoccupied with his newly betrothed, which left Sansa with little to say or deal with as she sat among the group.

"Dog," Joffrey pulled Sandor from his thoughts, grunting in response to the incessant needs of the Boy King. "I have no need of you tonight, I would like you to guard Lady Stark's chamber, tonight. Given the battle did not end in her favor, I need to make sure our lady bitch stays put. Nobody goes in or out without me hearing of it. I have upcoming plans for her" Sandor grunted in response before taking his place at the end of the table again. _Seven hells._

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

"Joffrey you can't be serious." Cersei had never heard such a horrid plan come from her eldest son's mind, before and now she stared at him in shock. "Sansa STARK is heir to the North! She is high-ranking lady; you can't marry her to that man!"

"Oh, but I can and I will." Joffrey scoffed at his mother. _She knows nothing. Thinks she can still boss me around._ "You need to understand that it's the best for the Stark bitch, and it's the best way to hold our place in the North whilst keeping her here." Joffrey sat, glaring at his mother. "Well…? Any other objections?"

"If his Grace thinks it best, although I do not agree. It seems such a waste for the little dove. I'm sure the small counsel would think the same of your choice of a husband for Sansa." Cersei eyed her son as he rolled his eyes.

"Naturally, it's going to happen whether or not you agree. It is not your choice. I just admire your illusion of choice. Come, mother, it shall be announced publicly at court today."

* * *

The past couple of weeks had been relatively quiet for Sandor and Sansa. They attended court business, as expected from them, and usually had the rest of the day to themselves, to discuss their situation, as things quieted down after the Blackwater Battle.

Tyrion had turned out to not be dead, after all, and had recently woken up, finding himself cast out of the Tower of the Hand. Although Sandor had thought it funny that the little man had finally been put in his place, Sansa and her Handmaiden, Shae, had seemed to take pity on the man and were some of the only people at court to show Tyrion any sort of kindness, much to Sandor's annoyance.

"Dog, waiting for your master?" Tyrion came limping down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"What are you doing out of bed, little man? Wouldn't want you to fall, now, would we? Who would help you?" Sandor rolled his eyes as he remained in the same spot.

"I believe Sansa Stark would. You remember her, don't you? You're completely taken with her, I believe? Spend all your free time doting on her." Sandor gripped the hilt of his sword, taking a step toward the Dwarf Lannister. "Oh, don't worry, Dog. I wouldn't be the one to tell our favorite Monarch, my punishment for saying anything would be just as bad as yours. Your secret is safe with me." Tyrion chuckled as he entered the Great Hall. "Which reminds me, my presence here, isn't because of my deepest need to embarrass myself in front of nobles, my nephew ordered me here, along with our Lady Stark. An announcement I 'have to be present for'. I'll stay out of your way" Tyrion bowed to Sandor and found his way to the gallery to watch the ceremonies proceed.

 _An announcement? Seven Hells, what does that even mean?_ Sandor was pulled from his fear as Joffrey made his way into the Great Hall, followed by the usual Nobles and Sansa, trailing behind in an expensive, yet innocent looking, light blue garment. _Tyrion must have warned her about Joffrey's plan. Smart girl._

Court business had proceeded like usual and as the hours went by, Sandor began to think that the Dwarf Lannister had lied to him. The last of the counsels' agenda had been adjourned, and the court session should have ended. Sandor looked up at Sansa in the gallery, she must have felt the same way as she had a small smile forming on her lips, however, just before relief had been able to wash over the two, Joffrey's voice rang through the hall.

"Before we conclude today's matters, I have a few announcements. Hound, come to the foot of the throne." Sandor walked down the steps to Joffrey's side, his gaze never leaving Sansa. "Dog, I have a gift for you. I name you a knight, and have decided it is time you took a wife." Gasps filled the room as Joffrey motioned toward Sansa. Sansa stood in shock as she realized what Joffrey meant. "My Lady, Wolf. Come down and meet your betrothed." Sansa felt her face go white as she floated over to Joffrey's side, curtseying. "You seem distraught, my lady. Does my choice of a husband for you disappoint?" Joffrey's eyes burned down upon Sansa as she stood straight.

"No, Your Grace. It was just unexpected." Sansa kept her gaze down, avoiding eye contact with Joffrey, Sandor, eyeing him with obvious suspicion. "I understand that I have traitor's blood and you had to cast me aside for the good of the realm." Sansa curtseyed, again, before Joffrey took her hand and intertwined it with Sandor's.

"Yes, although it does hurt my heart to give you to another, it seems we have a match made by the gods. Old and new. It is decided then. I want their wedding within the fortnight." Joffrey kissed Sansa's cheek. "She's yours, dog." Joffrey sneered at the couple before exiting the throne room followed by Margaery and the rest of the court, leaving the shocked couple alone in the large hall.

* * *

"What in the Seven Hells was that about!?" Sandor kissed Sansa's hand before beginning to pace at the steps to the Iron Throne. "How could he have…. Does he know!?" Sansa stood, watching Sandor, trying to control her emotions as Sandor's revealed themselves. _You think he would be happy. We got what we wanted. I don't have to marry Joffrey and now we don't have to worry about sneaking around._ She clasped her hands together as Sandor began to overthink the situation.

"Sandor," Sansa took his hand as he paced back toward her. "I'm sure Joffrey has something planned, but for now, it's best that you act accordingly. You need to seem satisfied with what he has decided, I need to remain a scared, caged bird." Sandor tightened his grip around Sansa's hand pulling it toward him, slipping his other hand under her chin.

"I am satisfied with his decision. I love you, Sansa, but I know this boy. We are far from safe in this decision. But I promise you, no matter what he makes us do, I won't let anyone personally hurt you. I can't promise that I won't, but I can stop everyone else." Sandor kissed Sansa, gently before taking her arm under his. "You say play the part?" He sighed before leading her out of the Great Hall.

"Play the part. The King just gave you a gift. Be grateful, but look like you're not affected by his decision. Be the Hound."

* * *

A/N: I am aware that I did a whole lot of head-hopping again in this chapter, I apologize. However, I am immensely proud of how this came out, given the difficulty I have with Tyrion's character. Just a small two-cents kind of moment: I had a friend read this chapter **(SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ASOIAF)** and she thought I was going to go with the "marrying Tyrion" route. Muahahaha, didn't wanna do that, though.

Let me know what y'all thought! Have a wonderful Christmas, and happy holidays!


	7. Chapter 7: A Wedding

Chapter 7: A Wedding

Cersei sat patiently as Small Counsel business stretched over the hours after Joffrey's court announcement. _The Hound to a lady. What a joke. Even she deserves better than that._ A small frown stamped on her face disappeared when her father, Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, dismissed all but Tyrion and Cersei herself.

"Thanks to your idiot son, I now have to make better arrangements for the two of you." Cersei raised an eyebrow at her father as he began to speak of The Hound's betrothal to Sansa Stark. "It really does put us at a disadvantage. What do you think Rob Stark is going to do when he finds out we married a highborn lady to a Clegane?"

"He is a Lord, dear father." Tyrion's incessant sarcasm made Cersei scoff.

"A Lord. Yes. And a dog. I told Joffrey not to do this but my advice is only that." Cersei sipped from her never emptying wine glass and eyed her father. "What arrangements are we talking about exactly?"

"Marriage. Yours to begin with, and Tyrion's."

It came so suddenly that Cersei could only stare at her father. "No. Not again. I will not." Her cheeks reddened with anger. _How dare he. Not after Robert._

"You will. You are still fair and fertile and I will see you married and bedded to see these disgusting rumors about you and Jaime ended." Tywin eyed his daughter as she formed her rebuttal.

"Three children is quite sufficient. I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, not a brood mare! The Queen _REGENT!"_

"You are my daughter and will do as I command." His stern voice quieted Cersei to little less than a pout. "You will marry, and you will breed. And if you want any say you will sit there quietly until we cover all of the options we have set before us. Oberyn Martell might suit, but the Tyrells wouldn't appreciate it. I have considered the Redwyne twins, Theon Greyjoy, Quentyn Martell, and a number of others."

"No. I object to wedding _any—"_

"I had considered Ser Loras but he has taken the white, maybe his brother." _Willas Tyrell? You've got to be joking. The cripple of Highgarden_ "He is the Heir to Highgarden and we would be able to advance our name outside of Casterly Rock and King's Landing." Lord Tywin concluded, "but if you would prefer another, I will hear your reasons. As for you Tyrion, I was going to marry you to the Stark girl but given I have no say in our King's choices, we will have to also find you a suitable match."

"How kind of you, Father." Cersei said with icy courtesy. _A great choice. Who would I rather take into my bed first? An old squid or crippled dog boy. And Tyrion married? He'd sooner scare the poor woman._ Cersei sighed and rose to her feet, "I shall need a few days to consider. Do I have your leave to go?" Tywin nodded and with a quick turn of her heel, Cersei exited the room. _I will not be subjected to such horror, ever again. What to do…_

* * *

A week had passed since Sansa's betrothal was announced, and yet she and Sandor hadn't really spent any time together. Although he was still her guard during the night and they could talk and enjoy each other's company for short periods of time, he was always bitter around her in court, more than she had expected. _Taking my advice. You can't worry about it, Sansa. Things will change within the week._

A worrisome type of happiness had washed over Sansa's mind since she last saw him. He had been hard to read as he stood next to Joffrey, hardly ever looking at her but smiling small when he did. As she sat reading in her solar a small smile spread across her lips. _No Joffrey. I never have to worry about being married to that monster._ A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts, and she snapped her book shut as Shae went to see to Sansa's alarming visit. "Who is it, Shae?"

"I hardly think I need an introduction, little dove." Cersei smiled small at Sansa, causing her to jump up and curtsey.

"Your Grace! I wasn't expecting you. I'm so sorry." Cersei waved her off and helped herself to the honeyed wine sitting on the small table before her.

"I've brought my best dress maker. We need you ready for your wedding as soon as possible. Seems as if you are not the only one getting wedded and bedded in the near future, so I had her on hand." Cersei waved in an old maid who came and immediately started measuring Sansa. "I know you are a Stark and were hoping for your house colors, but now that you are to be a Clegane, I was thinking their sigil colors. Gold and Black. Ah, it will bring out your eyes, sweetling." She lifted Sansa's gaze to her own and frowned. "I must apologize for my son's choice for you. You would have made a beautiful Lannister."

"I'm sure His Grace has his reasoning." Sansa feigned disappointment as best she could, satisfying Cersei. _Too bad you are too blind to see the truth._ Cersei sat by Sansa and watched her dressmaker at work.

"I realize, now that you may not be knowing what to expect on your wedding night, given your mother hasn't been here to explain any of it to you. Would you happen to have any questions, dove?"

Sansa looked at her reflection and sighed. It was true. Her mother had not been able to talk to her about anything, her moonblood, wedding night, Sansa had left so suddenly that she didn't even get to tell her mother goodbye before she ended up hostage here. _Am I unprepared for this?_ Septa had been very vague about wedding nights, only ever going as far as needing to please a husband on her wedding night but had never given her any details.

"I suppose I'm just worried that I may not be ready for this?" Sansa looked over at Cersei who gave a sincere look of understanding.

"I was the same way, little dove." Cersei looked down at her wine and sighed. "When I was promised to Robert after the war I was absolutely excited. I was to be queen. Who wouldn't want that? I, too, was worried that I wasn't ready. It wasn't until he climbed into bed, drunk from the feast that I knew I was ready to build my walls, he climbed on top of me and whispered for Lyanna, your aunt. After that night, I knew what I had to do to keep him happy along with myself." Cersei stood and brushed a lock of hair from Sansa's face. "From me to you. You can never be ready for your wedding night. Everything will be a surprise and a lesson. Just learn how to use it to your advantage." Cersei smiled small as Sansa stared at her wide-eyed.

"Your Grace. I didn't know…"

"Don't fuss about it, dove. I don't hold my late husband against you. He was a pig and I saw that, that night." She headed toward the door before looking back at Sansa once again. "Just remember that Clegane's do have a reputation. Learn from him, dove." Sansa nodded and curtseyed as Cersei and the dressmaker exited her solar.

"Learn from him?" Sansa looked back at her reflection. Her auburn hair and ever changing body bringing a smile to her face. _There is no way I can be ready, but I can do my best to understand._ For once Cersei's advice had actually applied to Sansa and she couldn't help but giggle when Shae walked back into Sansa's solar, curiosity written on her perfect Lorathi face.

"And what did the monster visit for?" Sansa laughed as Shae began to draw a lavender bath for Sansa.

"My wedding gown. And advice of some sort, about my wedding night." She stripped down and sunk into the water, filling Shae in on what she had just experienced with Cersei.

* * *

 _Something is wrong with this picture._ Joffrey had known about Sansa and Sandor loving each other and if his plan worked he would still be able to have the fiery redhead at the snap of his fingers. "The Hound is my dog. He will do what I say, but he has been acting so strangely. Something is amiss." Joffrey paced back and forth in his solar, his crossbow in hand. _I need to move the wedding up._

Joffrey looked down at his crossbow and smiled before turning around and shooting the now dead whore, hanging off his bedpost. _I'll have mother check on her gown. We'll have the wedding on the morrow._

"So she just told you, you can't ever be ready?" Sansa nodded as Shae brushed out Sansa's hair. "What a lie!" Shae laughed and kissed Sansa's forehead. "You can have a little bit of preparation for this, you just need the right teacher."

Sansa simply stared at Shae. "I don't know if I want to even think about what you're talking about." Both the girls laughed and sat on Sansa's bed. "I want to please Sandor. I know what happens when he takes my maidenhead. I just don't entirely understand the extent of the bedding." Shae laughed and shook her head.

"Dearest, Sansa. The Hound is an experienced man. I doubt you have anything to worry about. If he loves you, he will guide you and be gentle. You should have no worries about the coming night." A gentle knock at the door to Sansa's chambers pulled the two from their conversation. "Is that him?"

Sansa rose, fetching her robe. "Most likely. Go let them in I will be out to the solar in a minute." Shae nodded cracked open the door. Joffrey was standing patiently at the door with Sandor at his back.

"Your Grace!" Shae stepped aside, curtseying. "Milady should be in any second. She wasn't expecting company this late." Joffrey gave Shae an annoyed smile.

"No worries. Go and fetch her." Joffrey motioned toward Sansa's bedchamber and started to pace. Shae curtseyed and ran back to get Sansa.

"My Lady, it's the King with Sandor." She whispered and pulled Sansa to the door. "Best to not keep him waiting! Go."

Sansa entered her solar and curtseyed, panic in her eyes. "Your Grace. What a… pleasant surprise." _What in the Seven Hells is he doing here!?_ Sansa glanced up at Sandor who just shrugged, his facial features never changing as he grunted. To what do I owe the favor?" She smiled small as Joffrey kissed her hand. A dark glow in his eyes sending shivers up Sansa's spine.

"As it is, Lady Wolf, I have decided to move your wedding to tomorrow morning. Your gown is ready and I want this done as soon as we are possibly able." Joffrey sneered and looked at the couple. "I pray your days together will be bountiful."

 _Why did he come to tell me?_ "Your Grace, thank you for your attention toward our betrothal. I didn't expect you would come and tell me yourself."

Joffrey scoffed and looked Sansa up and down. "I imagine it is a surprise. I announced the betrothal. I find it best if I am the one to work things around it." Joffrey bit his lip and kissed her on the cheek before heading toward the door. "Sleep well, Lady. You're going to need it." Joffrey smirked at the Hound before turning away.

Sansa curtseyed as Joffrey exited her solar, leaving her alone with Sandor. "That was a sudden attitude change compared to what I'm used to." She couldn't help but worry about what Joffrey had planned. "What do you think he meant about tomorrow? Why did he change the date…?" Sansa eyed Sandor, looking for any sort of reaction, when she found none she huffed and crossed her arms. "Am I the only one in this room who is curious as to why these things are happening?"

* * *

Sandor put his hand up, silencing Sansa as he walked toward the door, leaning against it. As soon as he was sure they were alone, he sighed heavily. "I don't like this, little bird. That bastard is up to something and there is nothing we can do to stop it." He took Sansa's hand in his and kissed it.

"Sandor, we have one more day of this to put up with. Just one day…" Sandor shook his head, dropping her hand. _Still dreaming, little bird. We will never be free. You will never be free._ Sandor groaned and grabbed Sansa, lifting her into a rough kiss.

"Sansa, I can't promise that things will improve after today, but I promise that I will never let that bastard hurt you the way he has this past year. I swear to protect you no matter the consequences." Sansa buried her head in his neck as he hugged her to him. _He wants her, but he will never have her…._

* * *

"I think the black pearl earrings are best. And keep her hair in the Northern style, she deserves that at the very least." Cersei had shown up early that morning to ready Sansa for her wedding. "Little Dove, how are you feeling this morning?" Cersei had noticed how pale Sansa had been this particular morning and pitied her. _She should have been able to marry a high Lannister Lord. Even the stupid girl doesn't deserve this…_ Sansa shook slightly as she looked at her reflection. Cersei's dressmaker had crafted one of the most beautiful dresses Sansa and Cersei had ever seen. The bodice had a low neckline made from gold silk that stretched just past her thighs when black started to take over the princess style skirt, giving her a mature glow.

"I suppose I just feel immensely out of place. My father would have been here to give me away on my wedding day. Although he was a traitor, I do feel like that opportunity was stripped from me." Cersei smiled and placed some darker makeup on Sansa's eyelids, sighing at the pretty sight in front of her.

"I understand, Little Dove. We hardly ever get what we want. Where you are missing your father and have to marry a Clegane, my own mother died and I am being forced by my father to marry Willas Tyrell as soon as Joffrey is wed." Tears welled in Cersei's eyes as she "I will never get this moment for my daughter as she marries in Dorne."

Cersei spun Sansa around and sighed, "You are a beauty to behold, Little Dove. Although I cannot bring back your father, though I wish I could have changed Joffrey's mind then as well as now, my own father will be giving you away to Lord Clegane." _Poor girl… I always thought she was weak for being kind, yet here she is. Surviving my son._ Cersei shook the thought out of her head and frowned slightly. "Come, sweetling. You're ready."

* * *

Sansa peaked into the sept before praying to the gods for good luck. "Mother hear my prayer, don't let anything mess this up…" She folded her hands in front of her when Tywin Lannister came up behind her.

"Lady Stark, you are a thing of perfection. My condolences for such a match that the King has made, however, I would suggest you not let anyone get in the way of your day, today." Sansa curtseyed before looking up at the Lannister Lord. _One of the only Lannister men who hasn't hurt me._ She sighed in relief and looked down at her hands.

"Lord Tywin, I believe the King made a choice according to his conscience and I must have respect for the decision. I thank you for your concern." Sansa had never realized how practiced she had sounded when talking about Joffrey, even if she was sincere in this moment, she sounded utterly finished with the stress and pain she had been put through.

"Sansa, you don't have to hide anything from me. I know what a monster that boy is. He never should have murdered your father. That was stupid. Eddard was a good man." Sansa hadn't heard anything positive about her father from anyone other than Sandor and Lord Tyrion since his death over a year before. The thought of him brought tears to her eyes. Sansa Closed her eyes and took a deep breath, regaining her composure before turning to the doors to the sept.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin. For your trust and your kind words toward my father." Tywin offered his arm to Sansa. As she took his arm, the doors to the sept opened. _Here we go, Sansa. Head up high. It's your wedding day._

* * *

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." Sandor and Sansa turned to each other, their hands bound together with their given favors and said their vows.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Sandor smiled small at Sansa as she said her vows, a blush spreading over her face. _Gods she looks beautiful. Oh Seven Hells, I'm never going to want anyone to ever touch her or hurt her again._ Sansa finished and as they turned back, he could hear Joffrey giggling behind him. _Fucking bastard has to ruin this too._

Sandor was about to turn around and scold the boy king when the High Septon called for the changing of the cloaks. "As this marriage has been witnessed by the gods, it too has been sealed by their vows. The couple may seal their marriage together for all times with a kiss." Sandor shut his eyes and turned to Sansa before looking at her again. _Gods be good…_ He leaned in and kissed her softly, the tension between them rising as Joffrey sniggered behind them. "I name this union. Our ceremony has ended. A bountiful life to you both, Lord and Lady Clegane."

* * *

 **A/N - I hope y'all liked this chapter. I honestly wrote it in a depressed state, so it was a lot easier to put it together. No writers' block. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story so far, hope you all post reviews, it's always good to get feedback from you all! Happy New Year**


	8. Chapter 8: Refusal

A/N No smut in this chapter! Sorry. However, I do like how this turned out. Please leave a comment and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Refusal

The wedding banquet lasted for what felt like a lifetime. The noise of laughter and music danced around the room as the ladies around Sansa danced with their handsome knights and the common folk drank their weight. The queen regent drank quietly in the corner of the banquet hall while the King seemed to have disappeared. _I thought he would have liked to stay and make sure his dog does his "duty."_ She glanced over at Sandor every so often, he had his attention fixated elsewhere, leaving Sansa to her own devises. He had all ready told her how he looked forward to having her alone, but as the hours passed, he had grown quiet and watchful of the people around them. Sansa sighed and looked around, people were laughing, thoroughly drunk at this point, making merry for a couple they didn't like. Although Sansa was aware of this, she felt like she had a duty to welcome everyone who had showed up. _May as well make the most of this._ She stood and wandered around the room, greeting her guests and thanking them for their presence and reassurances before spotting Joffrey. _So he did stay._ She turned to walk back, ignoring him all together. As she sat back down, she found Sandor's hand and stared around the room, glancing back at Joffrey every so often. She found that his attention was focused on her, a small smirk planted on his boyish face. "Sandor, he's here. In the back." She sighed softly as she noticed lord Tyrion had sat down with the Boy King, obviously chastising him for one thing or another.

"Aye, lass. I'm aware. I've known the whole time. The little bugger is hiding in the back with the little lord. I'd keep close until this is over for now." Sansa nodded and pulled her hand back, biting her lip before looking back at Joffrey who, once again, was staring at her. _He's hiding, it's as if he's hunting. I didn't even see him until I walked the hall. Oh seven, this is going to be a long night._

"Sansa Stark… or should I say Clegane?" Tyrion's voice startled Sansa, pulling her from her thoughts. "May I congratulate you on the occasion? I find it… invigorating to see such a happy couple in such dark times." Sansa and Sandor glanced at each other. Sandor nodded slightly and returned his attention to his honeyed wine as he grasped her hand. _Be careful what you say. He knows something is awry, Tyrion was just with Joffrey._

"Thank you for the gesture, Lord Tyrion. However, I don't believe the rest of court is as… enthusiastic as you. And Lady Clegane will do. Stark is a traitor's name." Sansa gave the dwarf a sincere smile as he winked at her pretense as they both knew she was spouting out her courtesies.

"Lord Clegane, may I borrow your wife?"

Sandor scowled Tyrion, glancing at Sansa who nodded in approval. "Aye, just don't wander to far, little lord." Tyrion chuckled before gesturing toward Sansa.

"Oh of course. Wouldn't want to cross the King's Dog. After you Lady Clegane." Sansa stood and led Tyrion out to the balcony of the banquet hall. Sansa took a look around, checking her surroundings before facing Tyrion.

"First, my lord, I would like to thank you for your kindness these last few months. It has been quite a change from the dark looks and gossip that surrounds my maiden name. Secondly, I would like to know why you crave my attention. This is my wedding after all." She didn't mean to sound rude, but she would rather the dwarf get to his point rather than spout his own courtesies. She did so because it was safe to do so; he did it when he had something urgent or sarcastic to speak about.

"Seems we know each other much better than I thought, Sansa. I've pulled you aside to tell you to be careful. Just because you are married doesn't mean you are safe. You are wed to the King's Dog, and although it's obvious he would never purposely do something to injure your pride or body in any way, I wouldn't say such for the King." Sansa nodded. _Tell me something I don't know. It doesn't matter what Joffrey does to me now. Outside of Sandor, I am stone._ Tyrion looked around once more before continuing, "I do believe you are still in danger here, and I have come with a proposition."

Sansa's curiosity peaked as she sat on a bench by the edge of the balcony. "Continue, Lord Tyrion. We do not have much time before people wonder where I have run off to."

* * *

The king watched. For hours he stared at the fiery Stark – _No, Clegane. –_ that sat at the head of the banquet hall. Joffrey had purposely set himself near the back of the banquet hall to remain invisible. A part of him knew that because he was king, his presence was expected, but he would rather watch Sansa from afar than sit and partake in the festivities. Given the look on her face, he assumed that Sansa hadn't spotted him in the banquet hall. _She'll figure it out sooner or later. She's not a complete idiot._ She had a weary look about her as the hours passed and after a few hours, she stood, circling the room, thanking people for honoring her and her new husband with their presence. _Oh, give it up. We both know you hate everyone at court, and they hate you._ That's when she spotted him; she stared him square in the eye before turning and walking away as if she had never seen him. _And the plot thickens._

"You're watching her like a hawk, some would think you're jealous." A small chuckle escaped Tyrion's lips as he sat next to his king nephew. Joffrey scoffed, turning his attention to his honeyed wine. "You know; you literally just gave your toy away. Must be a sad day for such a smart boy to have one of his things being used by another. I wonder if that's how the Hound's brother felt when he caught him playing with his toys." Joffrey rolled his eyes.

"I didn't give up a toy, uncle." Joffrey smiled before looking back at Sansa. "I just have a sure way of keeping it close, and happy."

"When did you start caring about her happiness? The day you took off her father's head? Or was it the day you stripped her in front of court?" Tyrion scowled at his nephew, disgust radiating from him.

"Tread carefully, uncle. I am still King."

"Aye, 'king' may be the title you hold but a King you are not." Tyrion stood and bowed, walking away from Joffrey, shaking his head. _Silly dwarf knows nothing. One day, little man._ Joffrey eyed his uncle for a few seconds before returning his attention to Sansa. _She's still looking at you, ha!_ They kept each other's gaze until Tyrion pulled Sansa aside. _What in the Seven Hells is that dwarf doing!?_ As Sansa and the dwarf reached the balcony, Joffrey stood to follow, the crowd holding him from sprinting towards the two.

"My king!" the Hound's shout rang across the banquet hall just as Joffrey neared the balcony. "Please, a toast to the marriage of your dog to such a nice lady. How can I ever repay you?" Although sarcasm beamed through the Hound's voice, Joffrey knew he was being serious. _You can repay me by not pulling this shit, Dog._ Joffrey smiled and lifted his glass of honeyed wine.

"No repayment necessary, your service is enough for me and the realm. I'm sure the Starks would agree." Laughter filled the room as Joffrey laughed. "I'm sure your marriage will be a blessed one dog. Just don't wear yourself out with the bitch for too long. I need you back at my side." Although Sandor laughed, his eyes gave Joffrey a warning. _Don't ever joke like that boy,_ they said. Joffrey simply smiled then exited the hall to the balcony.

"You are wed to the King's Dog, and although it's obvious he would never purposely do something to injure your pride or body in any way, I wouldn't say such for the King." Joffrey came in just as Tyrion had begun to down talk him. _Oh, typical. The dwarf has the correct opinion about me._ Joffrey listened closely, not daring to make his presence known. "I do believe you are still in danger here, and I have come with a proposition." Joffrey walked out onto the balcony, facing Sansa, who sat on a bench by the edge of the balcony, staring intently at the dwarf.

"Continue, Lord Tyrion. We do not have much time before people wonder where I have run off to."

"Oh, quite the contrary, we've all ready noticed your absence, Lady Clegane." Joffrey's voice startled Sansa and she glared at him. _And here we go._

* * *

"And I suppose you would know this, because? From what I've noticed, you've been absent, yourself for quite a stretch of my wedding banquet. Or did the match not suit your needs, Your Grace?" Sansa stood and curtseyed to Tyrion. "My Lord. Thank you for the talk. It was quite invigorating. Please, leave me to have a few words with our king." _Do not get my husband._ Tyrion eyed them both before nodding slightly and bowing.

"Of course, Lady Sansa. I shall return to the festivities. Have a good night." As Tyrion entered the banquet hall, Sansa turned to Joffrey, curtseying once again.

"My King." She stood and folded her hands together, bracing for whatever treatment she would receive from the eavesdropping boy she called a king.

"Lady Clegane. I've noticed your absence from court as of late. And from your own wedding banquet. What am I to think? You wouldn't happen to be avoiding me, would you?" Sansa scoffed and eyed Joffrey.

"And why would I do such a thing. I am so loved in court after all." Joffrey smiled at her sarcasm and Sansa began to relax, keeping a mental guard up. _What is he doing?_ "Oh, and how can I forget the ridicule of being cast aside to such a husband. Surely you have your work cut out for you. My presence is hardly necessary. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to me wedding banquet. My husband is waiting." Sansa curtseyed and turned to leave but Joffrey grabbed her arm, pulling her to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You avoid me because you're scared of what I could do, Lady Wolf." Joffrey eyed her neck before making eye contact. "And you're right to be scared. After what I did to your father; I could do the same to you." Joffrey smiled before leaving a kiss on Sansa's neck. She felt shivers climb up her spine as he continued to threaten her. _To think I wanted this, once. I am a stupid bird. I got myself into a bad situation, and now I can't leave this monster behind me, but he can't leave me behind, either._

"Oh, but you wouldn't do the same to me. You'd lose a play thing. Gods forbid Margaery found out." She heard Joffrey chuckle as his hand grasped her neck.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, who would believe you over the king, anyway? I can visit you at night, and not a soul would believe the story." Sansa shut her eyes. He was right. She wasn't liked at court, Margaery may believe her, but when people heard about the source of her knowledge, Sansa still wouldn't get any sort of justice. But would Sandor let it happen? _He promised to keep me safe from Joffrey. I have nothing to be afraid of now._

Sansa pushed Joffrey away, causing him to yelp. "How dare you! I could have you killed for this, you know." Sansa curtseyed and turned toward the door to the banquet hall. "Look at me, Sansa! You can't ever escape me; you may as well come to term with it. I will have you sooner or later, of that you can be certain."

"My dearest Joffrey, of course you could have me killed. You can torture me, insult me, and even kill off me and my family, but I promise you, you will never have me in your bed, and I will never submit." Sansa scowled before turning away from the dumbstruck boy, joining her husband's side.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, little dove? I didn't see you come back with the imp." Sansa shook her head at him as she took her seat, taking his hand.

"Joffrey wanted to speak me outside. I don't think he heard anything Tyrion said to me. He was more focused on insults and threats than anything else. At this point, I don't think he'd dare show himself. I hurt his pride and you know how much he cherishes that." Sandor's eyes went wide as he frowned at Sansa.

"Little bird, you should have called for me, or sent Tyrion to fetch me. You shouldn't have said anything to that boy, either. It puts you in danger that I can't always stop." Sansa shook her head and helped herself to some honeyed wine.

"No, it would've only been worse had you come out. He's always worse in front of people, especially court. And with you there? I think he would have made you hold me down while he forced himself upon me. That was his proposition, after all." Sansa felt Sandor's hand tighten around hers. "The banquet is almost over, my love. Let it go. He can't hurt me if those around us don't know what he has planned. Save your hate for a later date." Sandor nodded and kissed her hand, sighing against it gently. "Oh, I almost forgot. Tyrion has a plan for us that I would like to discuss further with you both within the week. I think you'll need to hear what he has to say." A small smile planted itself on Sansa's face as the banquet continued. It wasn't long until everyone, excluding the couple, was calling for the couple to share their first dance together. As Sansa and Sandor stood, however, Joffrey stalked into the banquet hall, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"A dance indeed! I believe it is time for the bedding ceremony!" Sansa shut her eyes and sighed. _What have I done…?_ Sandor eyed the king as he declared the time for the bedding ceremony and shook his head. "Now, let us see what the Lady Wolf is hiding under her skirt!" As the boy king approached her, Sandor stepped between the two.

"No. No bedding ceremony. No more festivities. I don't want it." Joffrey scoffed and reached around him, pulling Sansa to the center of the banquet hall. She had been here before, just a year ago when Joffrey had stripped her in front of court. "No, my king! Sandor slammed his cup on the banquet table, causing the room to gasp and become silent. "This is my wedding, and any man who tries to strip me wife, other than me, will have me to deal with. That includes everyone." Sandor glared at the boy king who simply nodded and gestured to Sansa.

"Then by all means, dog. Take your bitch." Joffrey moved away from Sansa, looking her up and down. _Later_ , is what resonated off her face. Sansa shot him a death-glare and turned toward Sandor. _Thank the gods for my husband._ She smiled at him as he scooped her into his arms, walking toward the exit of the banquet hall.

He smiled down at her, causing her to blush. "I promised I would protect you, Sansa." He kissed her forehead as he carried her to their chamber. "I meant it. Besides, only I should be able to see what you have in store for me." He winked at Sansa, causing her to blush. He opened the door to their chamber, setting her down carefully in the solar. "Go get cleaned up, love. You're in store for a long night."


End file.
